Naruto's Comfort Area
by Azndrifter25
Summary: Naruto finds the waterfall outside Konoha his heaven. When the beautiful Kunoichi of Konoha come and claim it, he may unknowingly be in heaven afterall. NarutoHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Comfort Area

Ch 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor anything belonging to the creator, nor to any other fanfic author who claims to have something similar to this. This Is My original work. Don't like it don't read.**

A young sixteen year old blond laid face down looking at the clouds as the flow of time seems to drift off. The day started off quite comforting all thanks to the day off his sensei, Hatake Kakashi told his team members to take from a bunch of basic C-ranked missions involving escorts to public villages to delivering messages to neighboring villages involving trade.

Yet, the one thing that Naruto couldn't get out of his mind was how fantastic his comfort area was outside of Konoha. It was a large lake with a waterfall above almost thirty feet high like a stream, the depth of the lake of ten feet, enabling the Kyuubi container to train water exercises and learn how to keep his breath in water a lot longer. The one element that separates it from all the good advantages was that no one is aware of this awesome waterfall. With the lake's distance stretching almost two miles in diameter he could even share it with other people, even make it a resort.

Why bother? Naruto knew that discovering this place was a coincidence after what happen three years ago when a certain Kunoichi broke his heart and almost drove him away from Konoha and into a reconstruction of his heart.

_Flashback………_

_Team seven was meeting at the exact place across the bridge. Sakura, already upset by the tardiness of both her sensei and the loudmouth Hyperactive Blond of Konoha, who apparently has been giving her a hard time these past four days after Sasuke took all the credit for defeating Gaara. After seeing the blond all she can do now is yell…_

"_YOUR LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"H_eheheh……Gomen Sakura-chan."_

"T_hat what you always say to us whenever we meet up everyday you dumb blond."_

_Sasuke smirked at the mention of Dumb Blond. He knew he was superior to him in all the ways of the shinobi life. Yet he even deny the fact that Naruto was weakened by Gaara and had to use the Chidori on Gaara for one last time before he ran out of Chakra leaving him motionless and scarred._

_Naruto was saddened by his teammate's cruel use of words. It worsen when Sasuke decided to intervene._

"_Heh! For once Sakura is right, maybe it outta be better if you were in the back seat dobe."_

"_Shut it teme, your lucky the villagers credited you with "Defeating" Gaara. All I did was knock you out cold and had my chance of defeating him my own way."_

"H_n, Dead last piece of shit, it's no wonder kakashi felt sorry for your ass. He didn't even give you harsh training that I, the number one remaining Uchiha of my clan deserves. Not like you will ever compete but you will always be dead last no matte-_

_Naruto unexpectedly rushed over and knock him in the face with all his might with a left hook. Leaving Sakura both furious and tempered by what Naruto did. The pink haired Kunoichi then went by the Uchiha's side and slapped him square hard in the face, leaving him saddened by her actions._

"_YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU HIT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT, YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO KEEP UP WITH HIM NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO OR WHAT YOU SAY TO ME. FOR ALL I CAN CARE I HOPE YOU DIE AND STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES. IT'S NO WONDER THE VILLAGERS HATED YOU, THEY HATE YOU BECAUSE YOUR DUMB, STUPID AND DOWNRIGHT HORRIBLE I WISH YOU DIED!!!!!  
"_

_Those words hit Naruto square hard in heart, his soul, everything that's always been happy for him has been shut down. First the villagers, then Kakashi, now his childhood crush Sakura Haruno. It's all beginning to make sense to him that there's no need for him to live and to survive now that his heart has been shattered to oblivion._

"_I guess you really do hate me after all Sakura. Gomen……._

_As soon as Kakashi appeared right before his students Naruto left and ran as fast as he could to a distance or anywhere to escape the pain of being in a village worth dying to endure. Wherever he went didn't matter to him, all that it matters is finding a place to be alone. While traveling Naruto slipped and landed to a deep lake, struggling to get back up to the surface._

_What he found amazed him a lot, a large lake accompanied by a tall waterfall surrounded by a beautiful set of trees, flowers, and a great atmospheric breeze and scent. Looking around Naruto Uzumaki can only think of one thing._

"_I'm in heaven…_

End of Flashback…….

From the time he was thirteen, Naruto would always come frequently to his comfort area from training, bathing, and from bathing to resting with all he had left to escape him from suicidal thoughts. From that moment after the incident Naruto even requested his transfer from Team seven to even forming a team of his consisting of only himself and no Jounin instructor nor his fellow genin team.

Although Tsunade was a bit uneasy by this, she felt a need to transfer after hearing reports from Kakashi's team of their treatment. She secretly agreed to hide his transfer from Kakashi's team if she could get pictures of her fellow teammate beaten up by angry Kunoichi and Civilian alike for peeping.

Naruto agreed to this and went on with his life as a lone shinobi doing regular missions over the next three years, including a lone B-ranked mission that almost took his life in the hands of renegade nin.

Naruto also had an attraction to singing, though he it was mainly sad and depressing songs he knew that no one bothers to listen in since he was the Kyuubi container nor have is ex-crush listen to him and make fun of his weakness.

Naruto got up and went over to his little camp, took off his shirt revealing a well toned build and a developing six pack. He didn't care, all he knew was that his only place was here in this lake. What he doesn't know is that this Lake was going to be used used as an all female/Kunoichi bathing house owned by the Godaime Tsunade and assistant Shizune.

At the Hokage tower….

An all female Kunoichi meeting was held in response to some wishes and complaints of overused hot springs, and bathhouses being worn down plus greed to have their own private place to hang out.

"as you all know, I've known my Grandpa to have been the founder of Konoha, according to his statement that I've recovered from his possessions. He states that there's a lake ten miles southeast of Konoha, with beautiful scenery, a waterfall gushing down above thirty feet up, and a lake so pure it can even relieves us in heaven." The kunoichi, consisting of Kurenai Yuuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Shizune, and Temari who were all excited to dip in the lake and have an all party just them together, with no one but themselves and the Hokage in peace and security.

"So when do we get to go over there." Kurenai asked.

" I just checked out the place yesterday, it's all safe and secure and all of you can go right now if you want."

"OHHH yeah!!! I'm going to get down and dirty and go skinny dipping."

"that's something a crazy bitch would say after enjoying a good sadistic torture."

"What did you say you sand bitch?!!"

"You know what I mean by crazy bitch."

"Enough both of you, honestly lets go right now. We have at least three hours till Sunsets. Lets just leave it there for now."Sakura Casually said..

"Alright... but seriously can I can just roam out there naked."

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled all the Kunoichi in the Hokage room.

"Alright, all of you girls are dismissed, Me and Shizune will meet up with you later on at the waterfall... DISMISSED."

"Hai!!"

The kunoichi of Konoha were going to be amazed by the marvelous feeling of that lake, what they don't know is that a Blond Shinobi, who's life was starting to get a lot better after three years of loneliness and recovering heart were going to get the shock of their lives.

Back to Naruto………….

"1001… 1002…1003…1004… 1005… Phew!"

The blond had just done his sit ups and flutter kicks in a three count variable. He looked at his reflection to see a well toned body, which Naruto worked hard on to become a lot stronger. Exhausted, the Blond took a break after so much training a sixteen year old can do.

He sat down on a rock and looked up at the sky, a sudden feeling allows him to sing, but didn't want to till he just stared at the sky.

"As my life goes on… I wonder where my life would take me to anywhere far away from here, or will it free me from this eternal pain."

Naruto then senses someone from his left and there was a lot. He didn't care, but the only thing he can do now is close his eyes and sing hoping his voice would be his last soon enough….or maybe something else…

**Author's Note: Ask me anything about your concerns or flame me for making it too short. Next chapter will be uploaded whenever I feel like it or at your expense request...**


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the music describing or even used by Nick Lachey on what's left of Me. I own this Story, no one else, or anything related to this.**

Naruto didn't care whether that person was going to kill him, insult him, or hand out death threats to him. The Blond just remained calm and sang a song that struck the minds, hearts, and feelings of the blond. Though he didn't know who it was, it just felt calm or worry that has brought him up to that point.

**Watch my life, pass me by,**

**In the rearview mirror**

**Pictures frozen in time,**

**Are becoming clearer**

**I don't want to waste another day**

**Stuck in the middle of my mistakes..**

**Yeah….**

**Cause I want you, **

**And I feel you,**

**Driving underneath my skin**

**Like a hunger,**

**Like a burner,**

**To find a place I've never been**

**Now I'm broken **

**And I'm faded,**

**I'm half the man you thought I would be:**

**But you can have what's left of me…**

The kunoichi who came in rather unexpected and hiding beneath the bushes didn't know that such a pure and sad voice was giving them a lot of attention. Indeed, they were in trance as they continue hearing the blond's voice…and message.

**I've been dying inside,**

**Little by little**

**Nowhere to go going out of my mind**

**In endless circles,**

**Running from myself until,**

**You gave me a reason for standing still**

**And I want you,**

**And I feel you,**

**Driving underneath my skin**

**Like hunger,**

**Like a burning,**

**To find a place I've never been**

**Now I'm broken,**

**And I'm faded,**

**I'm half the man I thought I would be:**

**But you can have, what's left of me**

**Falling Faster,**

**Barely Breathing,**

**Give me something,**

**To believe in**

**Tell me: It's not all in my head**

The Kunoichi consisting of Sakura, Anko, Kurenai, Ino, Temari, and Tenten could feel a surge of sadness and so much emotion coming from the blond. Never in their lives have they seen the hyperactive blond show so much emotion. It's like he waiting for someone to end his life as of now this very moment. The girls saw Naruto get up and got handful of water and splash it in his head as he closes his eyes and continues to sing.

**Take what's left**

**Of this man**

**Make me whole**

**Once again**

**Cause I want you,**

**And I feel you,**

**Driving underneath my skin**

**Like hunger,**

**Like a burning,**

**To find a place I've never been**

**Now I'm broken,**

**And I'm faded,**

**I'm half the man I thought I would be:**

**But you can have… all that's left Yeah, yeah**

**Yeah…**

**What's left of me…**

Naruto knew how he didn't like the last part of the song, but he didn't care. As a kyuubi container he was nothing more than dirt, he didn't exist to anyone. Just a shinobi, waiting for his time to die, remembered by no one, no one but the Kyuubi in mind and soul.

**I've been dying inside you see**

I'm going out of my mind

Out of my mind

I'm just running in circles all the time

Will you take what's left

Will you take what's left

Will you take what's left of me?

Running in circles all the time

will you take what's left

will you take what's left

will you take what's left of me...

The blond ended his song as tears began to stream down his face. As soon as he got up he looked around to his left and revealed the peeping toms.

"Alright you six, come out now. I've know you've been hiding there for almost ten minutes now."

The six knew were here judging by his keen sense of chakra presence. They had no choice but to reveal themselves to naruto.

As soon as they came out Naruto was in shock, time stood slow as he realized he saw the hottest Kunoichi in Konoha and one of the best coming out of their hiding place. Yet, the one person who was there was the girl who, unintentionally hurt his feeling and even broke him apart leaving him.

Sakura Haruno stood there sad, just staring at him. She was wondering when and where the blond was to spend his time alone, whenever free time was around for the past three years. Now she stood, looking at the emotional state he was in. Cold emotionless eyes, a strong physique, and long blond hair almost covering his eyes with no sense to live, nor the bother caring to live just as She was about to speak.

"Naruto I….

"NO STAY AWAY FROM ME, I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN. I CAN'T I WANT TO BE ALONE WHERE NO ON CAN HURT ME!!! DON'T PLEASE I BEG OF YOU DON'T!!!!!!!"

Naruto got his thing near the forest and ran off leaving Anko, Kurenai,Tenten, Temari, and Ino all shocked and saddened at the sudden departure of the blond.

Feeling angry Ino went up to her and slapped her across the face. Sakura didn't even care as she had her hand over cheek.

"Forehead girl what did you do now?!" Ino asked.

"I…I just wanted to apologize to him after what happened three years ago."

"You bitch you think a simple apology will only heal him and make him feel all warm inside. Well it's not nothing you or anyone else including us can do about it."

"You maybe right but I clearly hope that we can hope for the better of Naruto."

"Hold on Kurenai, I think we should do something better for him and I know just the thing."

"Like what, seducing him and making him your pet." Temari smirked

"Did you say something Sand bitch?!"

"Not like you even cared for the blond after what's he going through as of now."

"Enough, knowing how powerful and handsome Naruto is, we can always do some "research" on him." Tenten said

"Ooohhh cheating on Neji, interesting I never thought you were such a whore."

"I'm not, that hyuuga bastard never did take the time to admire my beauty."

"I say we should just continue our plans to making this place only for Kunoichi to hang out AND watch the gaki from afar."

A new voice came out of the woods, Shizune and Tsunade appeared right before the six with a smile on her face after listening to the girl's discussion for ten minutes.

"Tsunade-sama what do you mean?" asked Ino

"I said we should continue on making this place for Kunoichi, but make it look like Naruto's comfort area is still his while we watch on what kind of activities he's doing."

"Not a bad idea, Tsunade-sama but what about Sakura, we should try to sort this whole affair and have her fill us in on his sudden change in attitude." Anko said, turning her eyes on the pink haired-Kunoichi. Everyone here was waiting for Sakura to speak till she sat on the ledge of the lake and started explaining her story on how he became as of now.

"Well it all started right after I yelled at Naruto…

Flashback………..

"_I guess you really do hate me after all Sakura, Gomen…_

_Just as Kakashi appeared Naruto ran off as fast as he can anywhere leaving a confused sensei and Uchiha shocked at all this._

"_Sakura what did you do now." Kakashi said lazly._

"_That dobe hit Sasuke-kun after he just said teme to him."_

"_Is that the only reason why you said that to him."_

"_No… I he was late and I had to yell at him for his lateness."_

"_That doesn't give you the right to yell at him or get mad at him for no apparent reason."_

"_Hn."_

"_And you Sasuke, didn't I tell you to quit your insults on Naruto."_

"_That dobe will be fine, he'll come back all happy and proud being the dead last that he is."_

"_Sigh it looks like both of you don't understand what Naruto has been throughout all his life. Anyway, as for you two we'll be going through training throughout the entire day making both of you working to the bone."_

_Sakura and Sasuke were both shocked by this, on the other hand Sakura realized what she said and has deeply regretted what she's said. Her last thoughts were blinded by how stupid she could've been if she had not been any rude to her blond teammate._

_Kakashi knowing how his punishment was going to be felt bad for never being at his side to defend him. He's never felt that way since Obito died and saved his life that day nor his sensei gave up his life to seal the Kyuubi._

'_Obito, sensei, I'm sorry I wish I could've understand a lot more on both of you including your son sensei.'_

_Kakashi felt that things should become better after tomorrow. Unfortunately it didn't… _

_For the past three days Naruto didn't show up with Team seven on any mission even if it's only an occasional meet in the village. Then one day Kakashi and the rest of his team consisting of Sasuke and Sakura walked in on a conversation between Tsunade and Naruto._

"_Ahhh Kakashi, we were just talking about your team. As of today Naruto will be going solo on every mission I have available and is already resigned from team seven." _

_Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were shocked but only Sakura was sad as she stared at the cold emotionless eyes he was giving out to his teammates. Kakashi however, tried to defend his team and Naruto and get him back on his team._

"_Tsunade-sama with all due respect, I want to train Naruto and become a strong shinobi but.._

"_Kakashi all you've been doing is training the Uchiha with his Sharingan and Sakura with her Chakra manipulation, but what've you taught Naruto? None, I heard the reports that you even taught the Uchiha your signature technique the chidori!"_

_at that point the copy ninja felt guilty, he didn't want to deny it but it was true. He neglected training him but he felt that at the time, Sasuke was important than Naruto._

_Naruto began to leave but before he left exited the office he had this to say._

"_Everyone, you won't see the mask anymore now. What's left of that mask is the real me I've kept for so long ever since I was born." He left… leaving his team shattered for the next three years especially Sakura. As of that day, she cried everyday, she wanted to see the blond again but now she hasn't seen him for almost three years even as he always see him walk in the village everyday. She tried to communicate with him but always ended up talking to a replacement, or a bunshin._

_End of flashback…………_

"Interesting story, well there's gotta be some way to help him or even take the chance to comfort him. He's been alone ever since he was born the least we can do is comfort him."

"Good point Ino, but Like Tsunade-sama said we'll continue our plans but we'll watch Naruto from afar."

"Now that that's settled let's continue our plans so that we can have this place all to the ourselves and to all Kunoichi who wishes to get away from the village."

So the girls moved on making every aspect of the area and perimeter of the lake as much precise as possible. Knowing how the scenery of the place must remain natural, Tsunade knew that it's only a matter of time before she can get Naruto to succumb to her grasp.

'I maybe falling for a brat but the kid need a lot of attention. In fact a lot more than just attention, more of "IT" than to keep him happy, heh I'm starting to think like that perverted bastard already."

Back to Naruto….

He returned to his room where all his equipment, supplies, clothing was lying down scattered across the floor. He didn't feel like eating since he hasn't felt the need to keep on getting fat. What started out as a fine day for him turns out to be a painful reminder of pain and reject coming from seeing the Pink haired Kunoichi.

'why does my life have to get so complicated, why…

"**Kit you have me and I will may not show it but you have me to guide you ok."**

"your only saying that so that you can make fun of my weakness and my pain."

"**I maybe the immortal Ninetailed fox but I do have some compassion for the one being that is containing me, and that however is you kit."**

"Thanks for being there for me fox."

"**Just stay alive a bit longer for our sakes as well**."

Naruto undressed leaving him only in his boxers, though it was only one hour till sunset, the blond had a knack for sleeping a lot longer than expected years ago. Although last year was real quiet for the moment, Naruto was remembered his own place where he goes for comfort now discovered by his sensei's a crazy snake bitch, and his fellow teammates….

From the rooftop you can hear two people talking about a certain blond. Though three years changes a lot a Genjutsu mistress and a special Jounin talk about what the Hokage meant by "IT"

"I really want him, I really do we can always educate him on how to serve us quite well."

"Anko that's too much and to think I came with you only to have you talk about you fantasies about him."

"No worries, I can share him with the rest of you including the Hokage."

"I can't believe you talk me into this, but let's head back it's too early."

What Naruto thought he couldn't be in heaven just by being at his own place for security, was only half of what he was expected to receive but in the next few days he was going to receive the full entrance to heaven including a heat of passion.

**Author's Note: I may leave alot out but most will be explained in the near future chapters. Go ahead and review, alot will be explain if you understand. Only four or five chapters will be the max. A mental bashing will occur if I feel like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters, Don't like it don't read then. enjoy now...**

Naruto woke up pretty early around one hour before sunrise, though he's a team of his own the blond doesn't stay in konoha a lot often than when he used back in his early childhood days. Now it's only the outskirts of Konoha where he usually trains, though the training grounds are always open the Kyuubi container knew that just going to the training grounds would only bring sad and painful memories of his former teammates.

Naruto got up, got his equipment after eating only a light snack and set off to his comfort spot outside Konoha. Along the way Naruto had a set schedule of exercises, Jutsus to configure and Chakra control. Though Kyuubi wanted to help he knew that in some parts of the shinobi life, the Jinchuuriki would have to strengthen to body, mind and soul for the fox to have given a full set or even everything he had to give in Chakra.

"**Kit are you going to go through another set**."

"I have to, I want to become a lot stronger than anyone including the Hokage."

"**Still have your gaki mind set on becoming Hokage huh**.." The fox snickered.

At that moment the fox mentioned Hokage, he thought of that word for only five minutes. Knowing full well of how much it takes to become Rokudaime, he made a decision that will leave him on another charted road. '_Hokage is such a powerful word, I have no choice then I'll become the next legend better than the hokage yet it's a long road.'_

"No fox not hokage, just an unnamed legend who protected Konoha from afar."

"**Glad you got rid of the whole "I'm going to be hokage thing" that was getting annoying**."

"It beats having to bug Tsunade-sama about the whole Hokage thing."

"**What happen to calling that wench Obaa-chan**."

"That was in the past, I respect her a lot, plus I bet she was going to put me back on the team if I called her Obaa-chan once again."

"**Good thinking Kit, didn't think you become a lot wise and a lot mature over the years**."

"Don't underestimate me furball, with age comes wisdom as they say."

**"Hahahahhahaha, I like you a lot kit now lets get going**."

"Hai…"

Naruto moved a lot faster than expected, his speed increase so much that he felt that he was on par with Lee's speed without his weights. As soon as he arrived there he noticed something a lot strange around the area, yet he couldn't make out what he felt but was something charming and traces of someone here.

"Someone came by here, I think it was the girls I saw yesterday."

"**Figures, who knew those vixens, would try to find a place to be alone."**

"You knew!? Why didn't you tell me?

"**I thought you had all well down."**

"Yeah, I felt something strange the moment they arrived, can't exactly be sure but who knows."

"They say you were too powerful for your own good you dumb Kitsune."

"**It takes one to know a powerful immortal Fox, now enough talking let's get started**."

Naruto unpacked his camping gear and equipment, knowing how long the day was going to be. His thoughts were focused on what happened yesterday, he didn't want anyone to know yet the fear that those girls will tell everyone where he originally was after three years of being in Konoha a lot rare these days.

_'If those girls tell them were I was they'll tell everyone about this place, maybe make a resort for all Kunoichi or shinobi. I hope Tsunade-sama doesn't know of this.'_

Elsewhere Tsunade woke up and find her looking around confused, just as Shizune came in.

"Tsunade-sama whats wrong?" she asked.

"Shizune, I think a blond was talking about me, anyway in three hours around ten assemble all Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, and an ANBU Kunoichi all to the meeting room to discuss our opening of the first public bathing area or comfort spot for Kunoichi only."

Shizune nodded and went off to send a message to all Kunoichi about a meeting within three or fours around nine in the mourning.

Tsunade however, smirked at the sight of this. She was pleased that this meeting will not only be a private place for her fellow Kunoichi but to corner Naruto and leave him off guard.

"Gaki, I found you're hiding place the moment I planned this all out. You can't run from me because you're all mine and so will the girls once I find you."

Tsunade got up and prepared to go to the Hokage room to begin her mountain of paperwork she had done yesterday.

Four hours later……………

In the hokage room stood the Kunoichi of Konoha consisting Tenten, Yugao, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Anko, Kurenai, Temari, and Shizune. Tsunade sat right in front of her chair waiting for the noise to stop and begin the meeting.

"Alright as of all you know, we've already finished what we need to do for our personal area to hang out. All we need to do now is bring our supplies and our towels and simply have a good time."

"Ano, Tsunade-sama what about the missions aren't we getting one for the day."

"No apparently the days now are too quiet Hinata, I've sent Yugao and her ANBU squad to check out the surroundings and apparently no spies, attacks nor problems have occurred within a fifty mile radius."

"Yes Tsunade-sama but it would only be assumed if we keep our guard up once we've arrived at the waterfall."

"She's right, although I can't wait to see that handsome gaki once we go there."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"heh! Oops." Anko smiled.

"Tsunade-sama is there something you're not telling us." Ino asked.

"We can only assume, I felt a presence once I arrived, I believe the six of you saw who that was."

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Anko, Temari, and Kurenai knew who she was talking about. At first they denied it but the chances of seeing the blond once again were in question.

"I thought so; well once we go there I'll set up a barrier Jutsu that will protect all of us within a five mile radius."

"So Tsunade-sama w-w-w-w-who was that you were talking about." Hinata asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later, anyway within one hour we leave, I'll have the Council take care of things while were gone."

"Are you sure you should trust the council Tsuande-sama." Temari asked.

"The council hasn't heard word on a certain blond, but I trust them a lot especially if two of the members were once Sarutobi-sensei's old teammates."

"Alirght then, Dissmissed!!!"

The all eight girls left to go get their equipment and camping supplies ready for the excitement. Shizune denied her thoughts but had to ask her mentor.

"Tsunade-sama your not thinking of…

"That's right Shizune, I think it's time I burst Naruto's shell with a big surprise that every pervert is willing to want in bed." She grinned

"Your starting to act like what Jiraiya-sama does whenever he doe's his "Research".

"Did you say something Shizune." Spat Venomously.

"Nothing Tsunade-sama, now Ton-ton let's go feed you now."

"Wah…weeh." (Don't know how he's suppose to sound, live with it.)

Noontime…………….

"196…197….198…199….200!"

Naruto just finish his flutter kick set, he wanted to work on his upper body but wanted to strengthen his lower body for the hell of it. For nearly eight hours he did nothing but nonstop training focusing on Chakra control by climbing up a waterfall, five hundred squats, one hundred sit ups, two hundred three-count flutter kicks and basic training with his Kage Bunshins.

Though they didn't put up much of a fight, some of them worked on reading scrolls he had obtained from his Mentor Jiraiya the super pevert. Yet, some of the scrolls he had were focused on speed, Chakra control, and wind. He claims that his "father" Arashi Kazama used these scrolls to make Jutsus rather than focus on certain traits of the the technique.

At that moment Naruto was too exhausted and too hungry to move, smelling like a barbarian the blond decided to take a shower to relieve him of all the training and all the pain he had to endure in eight hours.

He got up, took off his clothing leaving him naked to the core. He was too light and looked at his reflection. A young hot blond stood naked right before him with his hard muscles, six pack, and long messy hair and a scar across his heart. '_I look so good; too bad most girls over there will always see me as annoying and useless.'_ Sighing sadly he went over the waterfall along with some soap and started washing himself.

Meanwhile…………

The Kunoichi of Tenten, Anko, Kurenai, Sakura, Yugao, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Shizune were running together, though the six who showed up didn't know whether Naruto would show up or whether he just disappeared somewhere to be alone. Or to another place to be alone and train alone.

Sakura felt the same thing except that; it was a lot more than this. It was her fault she stayed by Sasuke's side and when he betrayed Konoha it devasted her completely now she had Naruto and Kakashi. The problem is that Naruto wasn't around her most of time, and to make matters worse Kakashi hasn't been showing any mercy when it comes to her training. If she wanted to become a lot strong then she would have to endure his long training, it wasn't till Tsunade too her in and became an apprentice medic nin.

'_Naruto, I wish I could just go back and tell you I'm sorry. Now you only look at me with fear of rejection and pain. I know now you think of me as a stranger now that this whole plot happened and to think you refused help when we took you after your battle with Sasuke at the valley of the end._'

Flashback…………

_"NARUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Both shinobi launched their attacks both the Chidori and the Rasengan right into each. The one person who was devasted by both attacks was naruto, after get hit with the Chidori he landed straight to wall leaving him a bloody pool._

_Sasuke just walked up to and pulled out a Kunai, and got him by the throat but instead of going for his throat slashed directly near across his heart._

_His last words before leaving left him with a scar emotionally and physically._

_"Dobe, you deserve to die no matter what. To die was only your dream ever since you were born, I know all about you and the Kyuubi."_

_He left leaving him In his blood, with so much at hand he knew that his death was worth nothing to him or all the others. 'I'm going to die, well I'll die honorably then with no grave and no funeral.'_

_Hours passed after Kakashi recovered Naruto own pool of blood. He had no time to waste and didn't talk because of his pulse, he didn't want him to die but didn't want him to die without some notice._

_At the hospital, Sakura and the rest of the Konoha medic team were treating the rest of the retrieval team after their failed assault on Oto-nins. Just as Sakura was about to go for the medical rooms she turned around and saw her sensei carrying what she thought was Sasuke._

_"Kakashi-sensei is that sasu-_

_she realized who that person was and was none other than her former teammate Naruto Uzumaki. All the blood was covering him, and he was near seconds on dying until someone brought her back to reality._

_"Sakura get me some help hurry he's not going to have time to live!!"_

_She couldn't help but stare at him in horror, sadness and tears flow through her eyes as she tried to get a bench and take him to the ER room. On the way the pink haired Kunoichi tried to heal him but was only stopped as a hand grabbed her from healing, Naruto tried to stop her and only leave him hanging on._

_"S……a………k………..u……..r……a…...d…..o….n….'…t"_

_Tears puffened her eyes at the only remaining chance of ever seeing the blond once more before he passes on, Tsunade approached Naruto and was freaked out when she saw blood all over Naruto. The Godaime stood still as the body was a reminder of her terrible past when she lost her brother and her lover. Gathering up courage she ran through and began her healing along with all the others._

_Five hours have passed since Naruto was in the ER room waiting for the results. Upon waiting Kakashi went up to her and gave her a hug, knowing that he wasn't a good sensei to him he felt he should've taken more responsibility for his actions and paid more attention to Naruto._

_"There there Sakura, it's going to be ok Naruto's….strong he'll make it." He lied he didn't know what to say because at that point he felt like torturing himself for ever teaching Sasuke the chidori nor refusing to pay attention to him and focus on Naruto._

_"But….but Kakashi-sensei, he's going to die, die alone and terrible after all I've said to him."_

_Kakashi was going to reply when Tsunade and Shizune came out with the results._

_"He's going to be ok, but the scar across his chest is going to stay along with the mark."_

_Sakura wanted to go up to Naruto and kiss him like there's no tomorrow but as soon as she went to check up on him he was gone._

_From that day forward Naruto was seen rarely around town, the training grounds and constantly disappearing with no notice but the secret meeting with the Godaime._

End of flashback………..

Just as Sakura and the rest of the Kunoichi arrived they hid behind a bush only to see that someone had beat them, or rather was there from the very beginning.

"Hey keep it down someone's here besides us."

"Who in the right mind would come that place, I bet that someone overheard us and is trying to peep on us." Yugao growled.

While the girls were staring at the person, the Kunoichi all blushed. They saw a naked blond taking a shower on top of the waterfall, time slowed as every girl took every detail of the mysterious man. Then they realized who the blond was and that blond was Naruto.

"it's it's naruto-kun ohhhhh…"

Hinata fainted and was caught by Kurenai, who is still blushing after witnessing a good peep.

"He's hot and so dreamy with his long hair and gorgeous body." Tenten replied.

"Yeah, even better looking than Sasuke or Neji."

"Good but I don't….he hot!!!"

All the Kunoichi were thinking the same thing, as they observed him moving around trying to wash every part of his body. With his rock hard abs, long blond hair which resembles Yondaime. He was the perfect man in every Kunoichi's fantasy to have, only this time he was real and perfect in every way and in every detail, it only surprised them alot when they saw that person was Naruto all alone and rarely seen in Konoha.

Anko couldn't handle it anymore, she got up and fled only to be stopped by Kurenai and Yugao.

"Arghhhhhh!! Let go of me I want him so bad!!!!"

"Shut up Anko your hormones have gotten the best of you and plus he's only-

"A real man forgets that I want him all to myself." Temari said hungrily.

"Sure is a lot better than Neji or Lee combine and so tastly." Tenten licked her lips as she prepares for some good eating, while Yugao and Kurenai were holding a sexually crazed Anko from going first hand on Naruto, Ino and Sakura could only stare at him at a trance of lust and perverted thinking.

"So…hot….must control…"

They couldn't hold it just as they were on the move the girls see the blond coming out of the waterfall and into his little camp. They took the opportunity to move in close to get a better look, only to find him all dressed up in his usual attire of jean shorts, black shirt, messy blond hair. From the looks of things Naruto happens to be a lot tired than ususal, all he could do now is collapse on to the grass next to his things for a deep sleep.

With the blond sleeping all seven of the Kunoichi moved forward and looked at the blond's belongings leaving Hinata unconcious and to cool down after taking alot of what she's seen in her crush. Just looking at his sleeping body with their lustful stares had tempted Sakura, Ino, Kurenai, Yugao, Anko, Temari, and Tenten to control their sensation as they surrounded him. They couldn't help but feel sadness and grief for the blond, normally he would've sensed them by now and awaken shock. Now it's like he's waiting for someone to set him free from his sixteen years worth of suffering.

'_Naruto please, I want you just give me a chance to say I'm sorry_.' Sakura thought.

'_You saved my little brother from himself, yet you put yourself in the way before others do. I can't thank you enough_." Temari thought.

'_Brat, Kakashi-sempai said you were amazing on his team. I want to offer you so much than such a simple kiss'_. Yugao said as she continued staring at the blond.

'_you inspired Hinata to work hard, not only that but your resemblance to the Yondaime has me amazed at so much pain you've been through_.' Kurenai just smiled sadly at the blond as he continues sleeping.

'_You made Neji realized how much destiny was to him and allowed him to follow his path and make decisions that will make him happy for all of us_.'

'_You've been through a lot brat, the least I can do is show you what a snake Jounin is like when she's in bed hee hee hee hee_…

'Your a lot annoying and stupid around us before, but when you really showed all of us who you really are it pains me to see you go through all that hell ever since you were born.'

As soon as they were about to make their move, Tsunade and Shizune showed up only to see the seven all in a circle surrounding them.

"Oi, what are you all doing over there!" just as the Godaime moved over all she could see was a sleeping blond surrounded by her fellow mates. She smiled devily and had a good idea on this.

"Hey I got an idea as soon as Naruto wakes up; I want all seven of you including Shizune to surprise him. Then the fun actually begins."

Anko, Temari, Yugao, and Kurenai knew what she was talking about leaving Ino, Sakura, and Tenten uneasy about this but knew about their feelings for Naruto. Who knew they would actually give it up now that they've been through a lot for the past three years, as they huddled up and started their relaxation even before realizing it.

Why not….

If giving Naruto the kind of unwanted attention he needs all his life then it's only fair for the girls to spend five hours of fun.

Two hours later………..

Naruto woke up feeling uneasy after spending most of time bathing under the waterfall, yet the one thing he saw were lustful eyes staring right at him.

As soon as he got a close view of whom he was staring at him a woman familiar to him in every way.

"Shizune-neechan?"

**Author's Note: I won't say much, Have any questions contact me or complaints just make it flame. Next chapter will be my last which will include ALOT of Lemons, Sexual Content, and an Epilogue. If you think that this is too much for you then consider this your last chapter. I won't make any future chapter besides the last one. if you really like this then I'll give you a preview of the last chapter right below the AU.**

"Kami-sama, Sakura your so tight... ahhhghhhhh...

"Naruto your fucking big!!, ahhh!!!! faster!! Faster!!! Faster!!! Harder!!!!"

Naruto was being pulled by Temari leaving Sakura fuming for more. the Sand Kunoichi then forced herself on top of him and started riding him up and down with Naruto's face covered by the ANBU Kunoichi womanhood kissing Anko passionately while at the same time the blond liking her womanhood with so much movement and so much.

Tsunade however was too busy fingering her apprentice and Kurenai was sitting right next to Naruto waiting for a round with the strong blond, WHile Tenten was lying right next to Naruto getting her womanhood eaten out by Ino.


	4. A Festival Of love Edited

Ch 4

A Festival of love (Edited)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters, I Only do this to express my ideas not to get motivated.**

**The following chapter contains lemony content, sexual situations not meant for anyone under eighteen to read, with some sexual content for all the perverts within us. Read with caution and if this is too much don't read, I won't be held responsible for your "Actions"**

**Enjoy**...

"Shizune-neechan?"

Naruto looked at her strangely as he realized that she was sitting on medic-nins lap staring at her questionably that's when he realized that his secret area was full blown. He quickly got up but then he realized that he couldn't move his body nor even make a fidget.

"Nee-chan what did you do to me?!"

"Oh silly boy, I slipped some medicine making your body in need of food so you so that you won't get away from us." She smirked while she continued to caress his face.

"Us you don't mean-"

"That's right; the girls you saw yesterday are here and are skinny dipping in the lake."

"EH…WHAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hearing the blond scream causing me to unknowingly move away from the medic-nin and near the edge of the water, due to the lack of food in his stomach and the medicine Shizune gave him Naruto was weak didn't have enough energy to perform a jutsu. What he saw right in front of him has him blushing in every shade as possible. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were taking a shower near the waterfall while Anko, Tsunade, and Yugao where swimming in the lake while Kurenai and Tsunade was out looking for their stuff. To his horror, all girls looked at him and immdediately came over to him like he's their prey.

'_I'm going to be beaten to a pulp just like what Ero-sennin does whenever he does his "Research" this is going to hurt_.' All he could do is now is close his eyes and hope that whatever remains of him can be still be of use for him. Instead, the kunoichi surround him and received something he thought would never happen.

"Naruto!!!"

Sakura just rushed at him and forced her lips on to his, she didn't care if she was naked or if any of the girls were in the way all she wanted was to give him a gift that was long gone the moment she made that terrible mistake of sending him to isolation away from his fellow shinobi.

The rest of the girls however, were not happy at the sight but in fact were in envious at the first shot at his virginity. Naruto however couldn't believe at what he was expecting, he didn't know what to react or what to do he hadn't felt something so passionate in his sixteen years of his life looking for comfort and relaxation towards his heart.

'_What is this feeling, I don't know how to describe it and why is Sakura Kissing me, and it doesn't make any sense_.'

Naruto pulled her away from his with a concern look in his eyes; the pink haired kunoichi however didn't understand it. The blond knew that he was hungry and didn't have enough energy to move as quickly as possible. Plus he didn't like to see a kunoichi's expression if they're angry especially if your surrounded by Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Temari of the sand, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, the Godaime Tsunade, Hinata Hyuuga, and a nice but deadly in combat Shizune.

"Sakura why did you just kiss me in the first place I thought you hated me."

"Hate you! I can never hate you not after what I've done a lot to have you keep us away from you."she cried

"Naruto you must understand that your isolation towards us is completely hurting us a lot." Shizune said.

"That's right and especially if that body of yours is not up to some good adventures!" smirked Anko.

Sakura got up giving him some space, while the other girls were just staring at him lustfully Tsunade went right in front of him and had a huge grin on her face which scared Naruto quite a bit.

"Naruto, I must admit you did a good job in finding a beautiful place for my fellow Kunoichi to hang out alone besides the hotsprings."

"Matte you don't mean that you followed me to my only hangout only to claim yours?!"

"Heh, Gaki you have a lot to learn when it comes to scouting and now that things are settled let me say this and listen carefully at what I'm about to say." With a venomous tone on her voice.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked

"Your ours Naruto, your every Kunoichi's dream male after we saw you days ago. Now that we've seen you we'll enjoy the benefits of…The godaime paused at the sound of this and saw the look on every Kunoichi brimming with lust even licking their lips.

"Of what our blond boy toy can do to pleasure us."

Naruto knew he wasn't going to die but become their boy toy was every male's dream to have by the Kunoichi who have driven them crazy. As he looked around Anko came right up to him with that same twisted but lustful look on her face, he was her first victim and couldn't have it any other way.

"My, my looks like I'm first to take him. Now ladies since we've all agreed on the order and to prevent madness, we'll share him one by one or two by two if this gets interesting and how much he can last and for anyone who's inexperienced watch and learn!"

Every Kunoichi agreed and moved back another foot to give the two their space and couldn't help but watch as Anko took the first step in getting on top of Naruto and savagely kissed him hard. Stabbing his mouth with her tongue and giving it her all, with her large breasts touching his rock hard chest the blond couldn't help but moan in between kisses. He was truly in heaven what happens next turned Anko beyond and the rest of the girls on: his erection stood up high touching the Snake Jounin's thighs causing her to go crazy and turning her on even more.

"Woo hoo!!! You really do want me do you Naru-chan, well I'll show you and the rest of these ladies why I'm both seductive and crazy at the same!!"

She left his face and began trailing her kisses down to his stomach and to his crouch where her face met his manhood. She was amazed as she stroked it up and down at his hard rod. He was not only big but long, as she stroke up and down causing him to moan loud.

"Wow… your what ten inches and a good size, I believe we would have a hard time putting it all inside wouldn't you agree girls." Purred Anko.

Just looking at Anko caressed his manhood has put all the Kunoichi on restraining themselves from pushing Anko out of the way and riding him till he's through, Tsunade loved this and even though she had self control she would be too much for the blond shinobi at her experience and age.

Anko turned back to his manhood and began to suck on him, licking it like a lollypop then putting it all inside her mouth she enjoyed it quite well as he heard Naruto moan hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…. It feels good, augh…. Anko" he moaned

"Ohhhh baby I love it when you say my name like that, ohhhhh… it turns me on A LOT!!"

She resumed sucking his manhood, she got her left hand and began massaging his balls and at the same time putting it all inside her mouth again. The purple haired Kunoichi felt two hands on her head as she was being to take him all in, eventually deepthroating him and back.

"Auuuuughhh!!! I'm going to...!!!"

Within a second Anko pulled out and saw a jet of semen splashed right infront of her face. To the other Kunoichi they were quite disappointed by how Naruto was spent too quick and too good, what they didn't expect was that his manhood was still standing and still hard in Anko's case as she stroked him up and down. With Naruto felling good, he felt his body gain some control as he was about to sit up.

"Whoa, your still hard huh, I'm guessing he's still good enough for everyone. So who's up next to have a piece of our blond Boy toy?"

Everyone among to group was debating on who should be next until Hinata stepped in and so did Kurenai.

"ME and Hinata will have him next, seeing as though she could burst at any point just leaving her to stare at Naru-chan's rock hard body and his manhood." The Red eyed Kunoichi said

"I-I'll try my best everyone especially you Naruto-kun."

"Hinata, Kurenai-chan I'll make it worth it for both of you and I'll show you what your boy toy's body can do."

Naruto got up and went right at the two as he pressed his lips into Kurenai's, while at the same time his right hand pulled the Hyuuga close to his body and began stroking one her cute perky breasts. Heaven surrounded them as the Genjutsu mistress melted into the kiss, her hands caressing the blond's face leading down to his dick as she stroked it gently. Naruto broke this kiss then went after Hinata's lips, causing her to turn violet and melt too easily to the passionate kiss Naruto was giving her.

'_This is can't be but it is, I'm really kissing Naruto-kun and giving him my virginity I think I'm gonna faint_.'

Naruto slowly went down as he kissed her all over her body but took time to suck on one of the Hyuuga's perky breasts, sucking on each one then going down for the assault as the blond started sucking on her womanhood. Hinata screamed in pleasure at the moment as the blond did his work sucking on her and at the same time fingering her so much that every kunoichi around him go closer as they watch that passionate moment while at the same time restraining themselves from coming right after his crouch. Feeling lonely and left out the Genjutsu mistress went around Hinata as she bent her head down giving her a French kiss while her hands were working her breasts, pinching her nipple and giving her a ton of pleasure she could take.

"Hinata you taste so good, I want more of this." Getting the picture Hinata instantly sat down on the hard semi grass rock ground which gave Naruto an opportunity to spread her legs wide enough for him to eat her more often and a chance to start fucking her.

"Kurenai-chan it's your turn now I wanna see how you taste like."

The red-eyed kunoichi was satisfied now as she saw Hinata in a daze after getting her off her body and right to Naruto, he went straight to start sucking on her sweet moist clit trying to gather some space between the two of them as he spread her legs to give him more space to eat her out. The Former Ice Queen couldn't help but feel so much pleasure and so much ecstasy; she grabbed his head and pulled him closer and deeper. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! YES RIGHT THERE LIKE THAT OHH KAMI-SAMA YOUR FANTASTIC OHHHHH!!!! Everyone didn't expect Kurenai to give in to so much pleasure coming from a virgin like Naruto, unlike the other entire male population who were mainly perverts like Jiraiya, Kakashi and Asuma there were some males who would treat them like real women with respect like Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto increased his pace eventually sticking his finger or his tongue inside her. Kurenai couldn't control herself and eventually climaxed, her juice sprayed across him as his face was covered with her juices. At that point Naruto knew what to do now and eventually the girls will loose control right now. The blond sat up and got his member and started stroking gently but before he entered her he spoke.

"Kurenai I'm going to fuck you now, it might hurt but I'll do my best ok?" he said

"I don't care Naru-chan, just… Silence came before as the tension increased among the group who were still going crazy mentally.

"FUCK ME NOW!!!!"

Naruto immediately rammed her hard, making Kurenai scream at the sudden ram of her body, sending electricity of pleasure all over body. He was moving at a slow pace during the first five thrusts eventually he gain speed ramming her hard back and forth. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!! GOD YOU'RE SO BIG FUCK!!! FUCK!!" the Genjutsu wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled him in for a kiss pulling his body close to her with his chiseled body touching her body and her large breasts. She dug her nails deep in him as he rammed her harder than before, while feeling another climax.

"OHHHH!! KAMI I'M GOING TO…AHHH!!!!!"

The blond shinobi was going to climax and wanted to let go, but he was held back by Kurenai's arms. "No Naruto… your going to do it (moan) in me!!" he couldn't back out as he came inside her and laid on his back with Kurenai still on top of her resting. Naruto had never felt so good in his entire life, having to give up his virginity to a bunch of Kunoichi he knew since he was only twelve

The rest of the Kunoichi were furious at the move that the Genjutsu mistress did, they took the chance to drag her off the blond shinobi's body check to see if he was still hard.

"Hmmm…….well ladies were in luck, he still hard but for how long." Temari said.

"That's true; you think he'd be up for another round with any of us." Tenten asked.

Just as they were about to think about their dilemma Ino got an idea worth doing and revenge?

"Girls I got an idea how about we have Naruto torture Forehead girl while we kill her off with pleasure." She sneered.

"That's a great idea Ino, my apprentice is being to hard on the blond three years ago so it's about time we hurt her in a sexual way. After all there is a limit on what a male and female can take in their sexual lives." The Godaime said.

Sakura however didn't like the idea but when she saw the blond tired and worn out after his recent session with Kurenai. She felt too miserable to leave him out there to bear a life long pain she's never seen in anyone in her life.

"Alright, I'll do it at least to know that Naruto won't have to be alone no more but…. She looked at his physique which has her totally entranced and drooling for lust. Though naked herself she felt her best way to repay back the blond is with her body and her virginity, though on the inside she's actually glad that Naruto is her teammate and her boy toy.

"**SHAAA!!! I'll give him one hell of a ride that will make him sore after I'm done with him."**

The pink haired Kunoichi went right next to him as tension increased among them, looking down she stared at him with lust in her eyes and love she had for him.

"Naru-chan, I'm going to skip the foreplay and have you do me instead can you?" She asked

"Sakura-chan I… will with all the strength I have left in me."

The blond got up on his knees and kissed her, knowing how much the kiss meant to him Sakura put all the effort to giving him a kiss and making it last. Yet as he prepared to enter her he looked at the rest of the Kunoichi who were still restraining had a smile on his face.

"You know ladies, I don't mind if you all had me at the same time instead of waiting in line to get screwed. I think it turns me on to be overwhelmed by you Angels at the same time." He gave his Foxy smirk to everyone which, in turn drove them out of control, and turn back his attention to his former teammate.

"Sakura this is going to hurt so are you sur- he was cut off by the Pink haired Kunoichi's rough kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around him pulling herself closer to him.

"This is what I always wanted." She seductively said.

Getting the picture Naruto rammed her hard causing her to scream, he thrust her at a slow pace for the first few minutes. The moment got steamy when Yugao and Shizune started making out, feeling each other at the sudden moment when they began fingering each other.

The sand Kunoichi was fuming as she and the rest of the girls continue to watch the couple's passionate moment together and hearing their moans of lust and love all at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHH FUCK!!!!! YOUR SO BIG!!! FASTER, HARDER, HARDER, FASTER!!!!!"

"Ahhhhh Sakura-chan your so tight, you drive me crazy!!!"

At that point Temari couldn't take it; she went over to the couple and pulled Sakura away from Naruto, causing him some pain to his dick as well as being forced to the ground by the sand Kunoichi as she prepares to bounce.

"Naru-chan, this is my way of saying thanks for saving my little brother from Shukaku."

She landed hard on him causing the couple to scream. Naruto got hold of Temari's waist and help guide her in and out of her. What he didn't expect was Tenten on top of Naruto's face giving him an idea of what to do.

"Naru-chan, you obviously know what to do now." She said, the weapon kunoichi was on top of his face and needless to say, cupped Temari's face and kissed her. While the kiss was going on, Anko and Kurenai joined in on the fray by feeling the two by the breast. So much passion was going on and on the waterfall were life begins with love and lust sunsets the place.

Naruto couldn't take it, he felt his strength losing in on him and was about to climax.

"Temari-chan I can't take it anymore please let me out!!"

The Kunoichi backed out yet, were in a circle around him as dick spewed out his juices surrounding him, tired after so much of the day and training he needed deep sleep. Tsunade went up to his naked body and just stared at him, the adventure he went through and his abandonment of his virginity was enough to please him.

"Gaki you were incredible today, but from this point on whenever you are in Konoha or doing missions assigned to you, you are our teammate and friend to us. Sadly that's on the outside of this whole mess but on the inside or whenever you're at the waterfall, you're ours. Our boy toy that is willing to satisfy our sexual desires instead of having to do the same for the men here in Konoha. Be grateful that I have no intention of kicking your ass out of this place." She said in an evil yet seductive way.

"Tsunade-sama… why are you doing this to me, I found this place first and claim it for my……….self………..

The blond couldn't last as he fell in a deep sleep leaving the rest of the Kunoichi wondering if giving a male's desire to have sex with a bunch of women were a blessing or a curse in his case. After their adventures with the blond they concluded one thing: He loved it but didn't know what love is in his eyes or his heart.

Tsunade-sama what are we going to do now?" Shizune asked

"First of all we need to take a shower again, and then we'll start arranging some areas were we can eat then everything else is just plain out natural."

"What about Naruto Tsunade-sama?" Yugao asked

"That's the whole Idea, what I said to Naruto is where the entertainment is going to be. He's our entertainment and I'll make sure he won't refuse whatsoever."

Most of the girl, especially Anko, liked idea of him posing for the girls. Yet hints of jealously rose among what might happen in the near future, and the possibility of children was on their minds.

The godaime went over and got dressed; little do they know is that she took out a chakra powered book with a pencil and fled, leaving the rest of the Kunoichi confused on why she would leave.

"So what do we do now, Naruto's Knocked out, Tsunade-sama left for no reason, and we don't even have a clue on how to fix this place up." Ino complained

"Well we can always go back to skinny dipping or just get dressed and eat; in fact I'm pretty hungry."

"Hungry enough to turn into TonTon except a lot wider than normal." Temari said.

"Wanna rumble sand bitch?!"

"Bring it Skank!"

Temari and Tenten had their fallout and in the lake while the rest of the Kunoichi all watch with sweat coming down from their bodies.

Elsewhere a white haired man was waiting for a certain blond to show up with some good news and a lot of expectations coming from the busty blond. Despite how Jiraiya managed to sneak in the barrier was a completely, rather from the inside helped him and simply entered

"Pervert I have here the notes and the observations that I secretly had written down while Naruto was busy taking Virginities one by one." The blond said

Tsunade handed the Frog hermit almost six pages of detailed notes of what happened at the waterfall. Grinning widely Jiraiya grabbed the notes then took out his checkbook.

"I hate doing a favor to a perverted bastard like yourself, in fact I hate perverts to a core but if what Naruto told me about the amount of money in your checkbook is true then I'm in desperate need for some funding for the waterfall." scowled Tsunade.

"Hee hee and it's all thanks to you Tsunade, now I can publish an Icha Icha worth dying to read. Also send that Gaki my regards and tell him I'll give only a forth on his efforts" The frog hermit said.

"Whatever, now about that payment you told me about." Tsuande said

"Ohhhh right heheheheheheh…. I hope this is enough for you and the waterfall." He wrote down the amount of money she had asked in a secret deal last night, and handed it to the Hokage. Upon seeing the money she quickly drooled at the amount of money she was given, and knew it was the best way to make up for all the debts.

"Two hundred million ryou will do instead of one hundred; I thought I'd give you an extra bonus after all the hard work you did in secretly jotting down notes." The white sannin sneered.

"Bastard, this is the only time I'll ever do for in situations like this, remember this though if you tell any male about this or the whole population I'll make sure you'd never get laid by any female EVER again."

At those words Jiraiya cowered in fear at the thought of losing his precious jewels, he bid farewell to his teammate and headed right off. Tsunade however regretted her actions but one's thing for sure.

"I have a lot of money HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Naruto you made this old lady happy once again now I know why I love you a lot!!"

As The Hokage runs back to the waterfall time will tell on what might eventually happen to the place and the young blond shinobi named Naruto whose comfort area was his heaven was now the Kunoichi and civilian hangout. Which took another step in his love life as a male.

**Author's Note: I talk too much, and I kinda went to far on this oh who cares like always Flames and reviews are welcome as always. If your going to complain on why I didn't add more, plz this isn't I'll email anyone the uncut version, which has more lemon scenes and graphic content, for anyone who wanted me to bash Sakura I didn't... well an epilogue will come up so look forward to it. I'd like to thank Motown Ninja on his advice, thanks gave me alot of thought to it.**


	5. Epilogue: Aftermath

**Ch. 5**

**Epilogue: Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the content associated with this. This is a Drifter fic brought to you by Azndrifter45. As I said before Don't like don't read... Another side I'll be busy with work so I'll try to send anyone the uncut version by request ASAP ok guys, I know you like the last chapter and I won't back out of it ok...**

**Enjoy...**

Seven years later…………..

"Do I have to pose again, this is the fifth time that I have to go out in the middle and flex for all the other girls."

"Now Naru-chan if you don't do this then you won't get any ramen and I'll make sure of it." Said a red eyed Kunoichi.

"Naru-chan has to flex anyway for at least thirty minutes then he can help us take care of the children." Replied Temari.

"You two are so mean!!!" The blond shinobi whined.

It was seven years to the day that Naruto Found the waterfall lake side area as his comfort spot, was the boy toy of several Kunoichi, took the virginity of several beautiful angels, and became the model of every female in Konoha civilian and Kunoichi alike. From that point Naruto knew he couldn't escape every male's dream of being overwhelm by so many hot women, as always his life turn from sad to worse in a good way on that day when he found out Anko, Tenten, Kurenai, Shizune, Yugao, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura were pregnant with his child. in a week or two Naruto Uzumaki was about to be hit with a hidden demon that all Kunoichi have when it comes to pregnancy. as he continue to flex for all the females in the water and the bench, thoughts poured into his head as his heart looked back seven years ago that week of hell and intense healing.

"_Ohhh boy I didn't like the way they reacted those days was like torture just seeing the look in their eyes."_

_Flashback…………._

_**Anko**_

_A freighten Naruto could only stare in horror as the Purple haired jounin was vomiting in the toilet. Knowing how pointless it is to escape from her grasps, the blond took it like a man and faced his fears. He sensed the killer intent coming from her as she went turned to face him with a sadistic like look on her face._

"_Ohhhh Naruto-chan, please stay I'd want you to explain HOW IS it are YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!!!"_

_Naruto flinched as he was punched directly by the Tokubetsu Jounin straight out of the door and into her bedroom, feeling the pain as soon as he got up he saw Anko with a barbed whip and spiked chains with a sick twisted smile on her face as she prepares her worst for the blond._

"_Kid hope the Kyuubi can heal you because your punishment is about to BEGIN!!!"_

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Kurenai**_

"_Kiba, Shino, hold him down I'm going make sure this bastard pays his dear wife's attention on what she's about to do!"_

"_What the hell dog boy, why are you helping her instead of me!" yelled Naruto_

"_Believe me Dobe, as much I hate to admit but seeing Kurenai-sensei when she's in a bad mood and pregnant isn't something to look at if you're just staring at your own grave."_

"_He's right Naruto, I got a glimpse of how deadly my sensei is after I saw her torturing Asuma for groping her butt and her breasts." As much as Shino hated to admit it Naruto was lucky that she got her pregnant but lucky enough to write a death wish and get his favorite sensei laid. Then again the bug shinobi was going to ask Naruto how good a moaner she was after Kurenai tortures him, maybe take notes or experience it the next she sees that lady from the rock village. (**Think of that Kunoichi from the Bikochu arc)**_

_Naruto knew this was going to happen, yet on the other hand he was going to be the father afterall… to an extent._

"_Naruto-chan, this is what you get for making me so miserable for the past few days and now my darling your going to get your punishment." The genjutsu mistress did several hand seals and perform a Genjutsu worth hating, to all men who cower in fear._

"_Wanna know what's every male's worst nightmare is." She asked evily_

"_W-w-w-w-w-what is it Kurenai-hime?" said a freighten Naruto._

"_THIS!!!" she activated the Genjutsu as she stared at the blond who was in a daze, from his Point of view Naruto was in her Genjutsu and saw something he along with the rest of twhat guys hated to see. **(for all males if you think about it then plz cover your crouch with fear at the mere hint of what I'm mentioning.)**_

"_NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!_

"_Wow that's gotta hurt for Naruto mentally." Kiba said_

"_You can say that again dog boy, I feel his pain." Both shinobi felt his pain as they both rubbed their manhood at the same time._

_**Sakura**_

"_Get back here you BASTARD!!!!"_

"_AUGHHHHHH Sakura-chan that hurts what did I do to deserve this!"_

"_Baka you got me pregnant and now I'm going to repay back the favor by sending you all the way to snow country!!!"_

"_You wanted this to happen and don't I recall that sex was the only thing you had in making up for last times."_

"_How dare you… you ASSHOLE!!!!" at quick glance Sakura pull all her chakra in one hand and landed a punch right at Naruto's face sending at the speed of the Hiraishin No Jutsu to a building nearly collapsing on him. On the other hand the pink haired Kunoichi's temper died down and rose to worry at her recent outburst._

"_DEAR KAMI! WHAT HAVE I DONE IF NARUTO DIES THEN WHO'S GOING TO TAKE CARE OF MY CHILDREN. I HAVE TO MAKE SURE HE'S ALIVE!!"_

_On the other hand Naruto was practically thinking of trying to heal his bruise on his face and wonder if his Sakura-chan was taking too long to rescue him._

"_Why me!?"_

_**Temari**_

"_Let me go Gaara I wanna kill that sick prick for getting our sister pregnant."_

"_I won't allow you to kill him Kankuro, he's my friend and we have been bonding for quite some time now." The red haired smiled._

"_Why are you defending that prick Gaara shouldn't you be the one to kill him for knocking Temari."Kankuro asked._

"_No it's been taken care of."_

"_How?"_

"_See for yourself older brother."_

_Kankuro looked to see a furious wave of killer intent coming from his older sister. Apparently she was doing ranging practices with her favorite live target, who apparently happens to be Naruto Uzumaki running side to side in hopes of staying alive._

"_I'll make sure there's no more chakra in your system to help you stand up you man Whore!"_

_As much he hated to admit, at least her two brothers Gaara and Kankuro weren't involved otherwise he would've easily given in to the pain that he unsuspected would've have._

"_You were the one who wanted this and I gladly granted your wishes."_

"_Just shut up and worry about hanging on to your life."_

"_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!"_

_"I feel like joining in on the whole fray, I wanna try out a new Jutsu that I developed for certain situations like this."_

_"That will have to wait if you'll excuse me I have to send a request to Konoha if they can pick up a blond shinobi from the desert."_

_**Tenten**_

"_Neji, Lee strap him down while I summon up as many weapons I can in sec." a rather sweet but pissed weapons Kunoichi look at the blond giving him a devilish smirk knowing how much fun she was going to have instead of getting all riled up on how he got her pregnant._

"_Neji please let me go ok I don't what to do after this."_

"_Sorry Naruto but like Kakashi said "Those who disobey the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum and I won't abandon my teammate all because you couldn't keep pants zipped up." He said_

"_I'm going to kill Kakashi for this after I get rid of the number of kunai, shuriken and other sharp objects thrown at me."_

"_I'm deeply sorry Naruto-kun, but I don't want Tenten to go after my youthless jewels if I can't get you strapped to a tree." Lee said in regret while adding some wiring and nylon rope around his arms and legs. For Naruto his four encounters with the Kunoichi were only turning out worse but what amazed him the most is how he's able to survive those estranged attacks coming so far from Anko, Kurenai, Sakura, and Temari._

"_Naruto-chan, get ready because of you I was abandoned by my father and because of you I have to go Through ALL THE PAIN AND SUFFERING WOMEN GET AFTER HAVING SEX WITH A HORN DOG MALE AND NOW YOU SHALL SUFFER!!!"_

"_NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Screaming was heard especially if Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi were out reading the latest Icha Icha Paradise that Jiraiya recently publish about a hot blond having a ninesome with alot of hot goddesses of different hair color and personality._

"_I wonder what Naruto is up to."_

"_Knowing that blond he's out trying to avoid fan girls."_

"_I wish I was younger…"_

_**Shizune**_

_It was late at night that Naruto arrived at random room near the hokage's office injured, bruised, and bleeding since a lot of his pain was the result of the reactions he was getting from his sexcapades at his comfort spot. Little did he know is that inside that room he's in another female is about to get back at him for all the pain and suffer she's in almost a week._

_Weary as he was all he could now is get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness._

"_Why is it always me that suffers in the end, it's not my fault the ladies got too horny and gave themselves up for me."_

_Just as he was about to get he felt arms wrapped around his body, to his horror that person was wearing nothing more than what appears to be a thin nightgown with so big assets touching his back. He looked to see his next predator on his list; Shizune was staring at him with sick twisted look on her face. Though for a medic nin even she's well aware of what to do when Pregnancy occurs she couldn't help but give him a piece of her mind and her wraith along with it. In a sadistic good way._

"_Naruto-chan, I'm so glad that you came all this way to get all "Fixed" up." She smiled_

"_Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you are?!" _

"_Why yes, now don't worries a thing now since you're too injured to stand allow me to help you."_

_She intentionally pulled out a Kunai and slashed his clothing away in a instant giving him some cut marks all over his body, blushing heavily she grabbed him by the neck and threw him to her bed which happens to be a queen size with some restraints on each corner of bed. With too much exhaustion at hand all the blond can do is fear he'll survive this whole ordeal, and his horror was realized as he saw the brunette with the syringe with a sharp needle, and what appears to be a special rubbing alcohol used for surgery._

"_Naruto-chan I'm only here to heal your wounds that way you're able to take care of my child. If not then I can always use you as my medical subject as of NOW!"_

_Pray tell on what might happen as his Injuries are about to be "Healed"_

_**Hinata**_

"_You Kyuubi prick get back here and explain to everyone in both the branch and head family why we shouldn't kill you instantly for getting my daughther pregnant!!!" Hiashi Hyuuga was not only furious when he found out her older daughter was pregnant but the fact that she got pregnant from a lousy Jinchuuriki meant that a twist was about to happen in the Hyuuga bloodline._

"_Only if you promise to get Hinata in here to make sure I don't become dust by the time I get to explain everything."_

_Hiashi hated agreeing with people who not only look like his rival Arashi; but agreeing with a demon container that someday will let the Kyuubi out and rage some serious damage on Konoha at a shear glance of the moment in life._

"_We have a deal, now lets go other members of the branch and main house are waiting."_

_Naruto was careful not to fall in to a trap by anyone in the area, what has him blushing was the fact that many some females from the branch house and Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's older sister were staring at him like he unintentionally captured their hearts at first glance._

_As soon as he was in the main room the blond looked around to see some of the killer intent coming from the Hyuugas especially Neji. Yet he always wonders if he was too protective of his cousin, or the fact that he was asking for a rematch. As he was about to sit he saw Hinata Hyuuga in a shaded gray and blue Kimono coming over to him and latched on to his arm earning a few death glares around the room._

"_So… uhh how am I to explain this well for one thing I'm Kazama Uzumaki Naruto and…._

_After three hours of explanation, along side two ambushes and a barrage of Kunai and shuriken thrown at him with a dozen helpings of the gentle fist moves Naruto was amazed that his punishment after the waterfall part wasn't too bad. Some of it was the fact that Naruto's family possesses a Kekkei genkai that Doujutsu that allows Naruto's eye to become different shades of blue in overlooking enemy movements and giving him the ability to control wind along with sending Chakra to the wind without notice. **(Sorry random idea popped up)**_

"_Naruto-kun, I'm glad and I'm honored to be your wife and help you rebuild your clan and make it stronger as both a Kazama and Hyuuga united."_

"_I'm just glad I wasn't tortured, beaten, used for sparring matches, or healed in a sadistic way."_

"_I have n-no regret as long as our children can prosper."_

_Hinata and Naruto could only stare at each other as the sunsets on their front porch. Neji saw Hiashi staring at the couple with a smile in his eyes._

"_Hiashi-sama what's happening, why are you smiling like that."_

"_Neji, I think my grandchildren and the Hyuuga clan are about to change everything tradition has in our clan all thanks to that blond brat over there."_

_Neji could only smirk as both Hyuugas continued to stare at the couple's moment of love._

_**Yugao**_

_Naruto was on his way back from completing an A rank mission involving one of Orochimaru's men taking over snow country. Even though he liked the fact that Yukie was glad that she saw him again, at one night she was caught trying to seduce the blond using handcuffs. He was twenty miles away from Konoha till he was ambushed by what appears to be his own people, ANBU black ops had shown up at an unknown time giving him time to think of one thing: He was screwed. He looked up to find three ANBU females of a eagle, cat, and mouse._

"_Uzumaki Naruto, you will pay for what you did to our leader."_

"_You're going to regret all the labor she went through despite… how… your body is… HOT!!!!" all the other two ANBU along with Naruto had a big sweatdrop coming down from their heads as the Cat ANBU couldn't take it anymore._

"_You mean to say that Yugao suffering through her symptoms of pregnancy?!" he yelled_

"_Guess your not as stupid as we thought, well no matter if you don't come with us then I'll make sure you never have children!"_

"_Aren't we suppose to injure him?" asked the eagle ANBU_

"_If we do that then there'd be no one left to take care of her child, and we have to be very patient now that our squad leader has a short temper." The cat ANBU said._

"_Maa... I'll go but please don't kill me ok!!"_

_Naruto headed right off to Konoha accompanied by the three female ANBU who were at his side for most of the time. He was lead to the apartment where Yugao was living at or rather was living out there, as soon as he opened the door a Kunai was automatically thrown right at him, jumping aside saw her in a nightdress giving a death glare right at him._

"_Why hello Darling, I'm glad you're here now let's discuss on the issues we have to face now that were "Together"_

_Naruto was once again quivering in fear, he wanted to escape but escaping will only make things worse. The door was blocked by the three females who only watch in delight, Yugao took the time and ripped his clothing to reveal an impress chiseled body giving the three ANBU and Yugao something to drool and stare._

"_Naruto-chan, come here and let me "Satisfy you"_

_She got out her sword and Kunai and went over to the blond, another reason why Naruto was in such a predicament and is popular with the Kunoichi in ever sadistic way._

'_I should've kissed Sasuke the moment he left me for Sai, Its tough trying to fall in love with both sexes and being bisexual. Wait why am I thinking like this' the blond wondered as two of the female ANBU grabbed him and Yugao close in for the kill._

_**Ino**_

"_This is like Incest except were not related."_

"_Oh come on Naruto-chan don't call it incest we both have the same blond hair only mine is slight good in shade, and besides at least forehead girl isn't as aggressive as I am."_

"_I'm amazed that you didn't kill me the moment you were vomiting in the toilet."_

_  
"I'm pissed but seeing as though you had a bad week I thought It be best to have my father send out people to have a "Deal" with you."_

"_What do you mean by "Deal" Asked Naruto_

"_I found out about your secret Naru-chan all thanks to daddy being in the council and all your heritage is probably the best that I've never known in my life of seeing an idiot like you."_

"_I don't want to be around a lot of people Ino-chan, it hurts that they pick on me for no reason and that my heart is shattered by their aggressive nature."_

"_Awwwww poor baby, Ino-chan will make things all better."_

"_Does that include sex?"_

"_Something likes that."_

"_You're pregnant with my child Ino-chan."_

"_So it doesn't hurt to try again."_

"_I always wondered if Sasuke ever felt this way."_

"_Well he's gay and going out with Sai so I don't see any difference."_

_Out of all the Kunoichi he had sex with Ino was probably the calmest out of all besides Hinata, they were at the park staring at the pond hand in hand. Naruto at first was surprised by this knowing her attitude was almost as worse as his beloved Sakura-chan. He didn't think that it was possible to get killed at first glance till they started chatting._

_The blond haired Kunoichi rested her head on Naruto's chest, blushing heavily she wanted this more so than anyone who could imagine ever since she found out about his dark past and his amazing heritage. Sighing Naruto wrapped on arm around her pulling her closer to him as they watch the sunset, yet Ino wasn't always this bad as she look at his blue sapphire eyes filled with sadness and sorrow._

"_Naruto-chan we'll get through this together despite how you got the rest of my fellow Kunoichi pregnant and the fact that the clan Polygamy law is now in tact thanks to Hokage-sama."_

"_I love you Ino-chan."_

"_I love you too Naruto-kun."_

_They shared a passionate kiss as the bright sun sets upon the day, so much calm and so much hell that Naruto went through and how his spirit was relieved. After their heated session they Naruto looked at the lake and to his horror finds Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Tenten, Temari, Shizune, Sakura, and Hinata all staring at him with jealousy and lust coming from them._

"_H-h-h-h-h-h-hi ladies what brings you all out here to the park"_

"_We were about to ask Ino-pig and you the same thing."Sakura said._

"_GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Naruto knew what was going to happen and didn't hesitate to run off leaving a bunch of angry Kunoichi all tailing him. Then he realized one thing: Ino set him up and unknowingly a twisted smile came across her face._

"_Naru-chan that's what I mean by "Deal" hehehehehe…"_

_End of flashback……………_

"Those good times and some of the worse in my life, I'm just happy that my clan is starting off a lot better."

During those seven years Naruto got married to the Kunoichi one by one, despite the number of cat fights that occurred during those great moments in life. As far as his comfort place a week after Tsunade made it an exclusive place for both Kunoichi and female alike, he was flooded with screams of delight and lust coming from almost the entire female population or sections of the population. Many of the other kunoichi however wanted their virginities taken away when rumor spread that Naruto Uzumaki was "Amazing in bed" but were threaten with boring labor work and jail time said exclusively by the Godaime Tsunade.

"Naruto Uzumaki is only to entertain all of you ladies not take your virginity away do I make myself clear." she said.

Lucky for him he was glad that eight ladies were enough to satisfy his unrequited desires. With having to deal with his new family and a bunch of his children at his side he'd have to rely on his shinobi skill, mainly his Kage bunshins to take care of this mess while focusing on posing his sad but mysterious poses at the same time.

As far how crowded the place is some of the other Kunoichi were out playing with his children. Tsunade could only watch the smile she saw in everyone's face, Shizune was helping her daughter Ritsuko with painting her aunt Anko's face while Kurenai and Yugao were playing near the waterfall with their son's and daughters. Tenten and Temari were at it again except that it involved their son Maiku on the weapon of choice he wants to use before attending the shinobi academy.

Ino and Sakura are just staring at Naruto with joy and happiness with their sons behind them as he stared at the women around them.

"Now Kenshin behave now and go to play with your sister near the edge of the lake." Ino said

"Listen to your auntie Ino-pig; I'm sure you can start introducing yourself to the other girls."

"Is there a problem Forehead bitch?!"

"Yeah has delivering Naruto's child left you with alot of weight to lose?!"

"I hate you forehead bitch."

"The same goes to you too, now Kenshin what were you saying?"

"I'm too shy to show my face to all the pretty ladies, what if they don't like me."

"I'm sure they will right Hinata its obvious?"

"Ohh yes I'm sure of it in fact I think your half sister wants to play with you."

The young blond couldn't help but blush as he was still behind his mother as he was looking around, yet he felt embaressed that his father was an idol to alot of women in the waterfall.

So much laughter and excitement was radiating in the waterfall that, despite how Naruto's life has been it can only get even better.

At the end of each day Naruto would disappear all of a sudden and turn up sleeping peacefully at his mansion. The girls however would tend to fight over whose turn is it to get in bed with him. To solve this problem he made sure that every Kage Bunshin had been made to satisfy his wive's sexual desires. Doing this leaves him exhausted late at night and all worn out when he carries out shinobi missions.

All in all Naruto couldn't have it better than to be with his wives once and for all and the development of the Uzumaki clan to prosper.

**AN: I want to thank everyone for supporting this story and the motivation for completing this last chapter, the last part was something personal that I looked into I think. as for my future work I might do a Narusasusaku love triangle. not sure if I'm going to make one but oh well... Thanks again everyone who supported this work.**


End file.
